Much Ado About Rogue
by RogueFatalKiss
Summary: I thought I had gotten over my little girl crush with Logan. Then again, I also thought I'd always be in love with Bobby. What I never, ever thought, was that I would ever like someone like that god damn cajun. Takes place after X2, circles around Rogue's
1. Introduction

He promised he'd protect me. Logan promised that nothing would ever hurt me. It makes me wonder if he was only referring to physical pain. Because if that's it, bravo Logan, bravo. I haven't come into harms way as of yet. But if he meant that he'd never let anything hurt me, he failed miserably.

I don't understand. Shouldn't I be safe from things like this? I'm untouchable. I'm the least likely girl you would think of finding in my position. But here I am, confused with no clue of what to do. I thought I had gotten over my little girl crush with Logan. Then again, I also thought I'd always be in love with Bobby. What I never, ever thought, was that I would ever like someone like that god damn cajun.

I know what you must be thinking. You're probably wondering how on earth a girl who doesn't even have the ability to come into physical contact with another human being could even possibly be caught in a web like this one. That's what I thought, too. I never thought I deserved love, let alone did I believe I could even receive it. I mean, how can you love without even so much as a simple kiss without hurting someone?

I know, I know! I must be crazy for playing with emotions like this. But really, I'm not trying to do it. I really am genuinely confused with my feelings. Logan was the first guy, besides my dad, that I ever thought really cared about me. As for Bobby, he is... was my first love. And Remy, I don't even know what to say. He just showed up one day, and has been after me ever since. I don't get it! I can tell the cajun is a ladies man. Is he toying with me? There's something about him that just makes me wish that for just one instance...

that for just one instance I wasn't untouchable.

Let me start at the beginning. Ok well, not the beginning exactly, but close to it.

AN: That's the introduction. It's extremely short, I know. I've already got chapters 1 and 2 typed out, and they're much longer I promise you. I'm gonna go over them some more and will atleast post chapter 1 this week. Please don't judge the story by the shortness of the intro. The whole story isn't told in Rogue's POV, and in the following chapters it indicates who's POV, or if it is Third Person.


	2. Three Reasons

**Rogue POV**

Nobody understands our relationship. Everytime someone finds out that me and Bobby are a couple, their initial reaction is "How?". It makes me frown each time, but Bobby, he just holds my hand reassuringly and says something like "We're working on it.", or "The phsyical isn't all there is to a relationship." I don't always believe it, but Bobby does, and that makes me want to believe it too.

You see, there's three reasons why I love Bobby, and that's one of them. Bobby is so happy, and optimistic. There's nothing that can get Bobby down. He's my shoulder to cry on, the one that makes me want to believe that one day I'll be able to touch. That one day, my powers won't matter.

That leads me to the second reason I love Bobby. Bobby has never seemed to care about my powers. Not even after I almost killed Logan by accident. I can tell he's cautious about it sometimes, but I can't blame him. It hasn't stopped him from sharing the two kisses we've had so far. What? Two kisses to me is a miracle.

As for the third reason I love Bobby, it's...

well, it's...

I know there is one! I just can't think of it off the top of my head. What! I **know** there is one. I just care about Bobby so much that I have to put alot of thought into it. But, **is** it a bad sign that I can't think of the three reasons off the top of my head? No, of course not. Love is something that you can't take lightly.

"Rogue?"

I'm snapped out of my thoughts, and I look up to see Bobby staring at me with a concerned expression. I can feel my cheeks blush slightly with embarassment as I realize he must of asked me something. "Sorry Bobby, I was just lost in thought. What is it?"

He shuffles uncomfortably in his seat and I can tell he's wondering what I was thinking about. See that's the thing with Bobby, I can always tell what he's thinking. "I just asked if you were ok. You've been really quiet during the whole movie."

By now, everybody is staring at us. And by everybody, I mean Kitty, Piotr, and Jubilee. I had completely forgotten about the movie we were all watching. If I wasn't blushing with embarassment enough already, I definately was now. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've just had alot to think about." What? Why is he furrowing his brow in concern like that?

Bobby leans in, and looks me square in the eyes. I don't know why, but I'm a little unnerved by this. I tell myself it's our proximity, and listen as he says in a hushed voice so the others won't hear, "Is this about Jean?"

I frown at this. It's only been about four months since Jean's death, and we all still haven't recovered. Scott has taken it the hardest. Of course, that was to be expected. It wasn't hard to tell that Scott believe that Jean was his one true love. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Scott more then maybe three or four times in the past four months. I make a mental note to see how he's doing later.

"No, it's nothing, really." I smile at him, genuinely. I can tell that my answer isn't good enough, but Bobby knows not to push me, so he takes my hand and stares back at the television. By now, I'm not really interested in the movie at all and I take the time to observe everyone else.

Piotr, like me, didn't seem very interested in the movie either. Instead, he was sitting in one of the big overstuffed chairs and sketching in his art pad. That boy was always drawing, and he really did have talent. For a moment I glare at him, as I recall finding a crumpled up drawing of me and Bobby, where I'm draining his powers. I'm not sure, but I'm almost positive he drew it.

Then there's Jubilee, who is just consumed in the movie. I don't even remember what movie it is, as I glance at the television for a split second. It was an action movie, which means it could of very well picked by anyone in the room except for...

Why is Kitty staring at Bobby? Or more importantly, why is she staring at Bobby's hand that is holding mine? I frown, staring at Kitty a moment longer. There's something in her eye that I just can't place. I can't put my finger on it. As though feeling my eyes on her, Kitty looks up embarassed to of been caught, and looks back at the TV quickly.

**Third Person POV**

The snow is gone now. Melted, in the new spring season. The once cold, barren lake was now warm and lively. Alkalai lake was empty, but beautiful in it's natural state. It was the ideal place for someone to go in order to clear their mind. Who wouldn't love Alkalai Lake?

Logan wouldn't, that's who.

To him, the lake was nothing but a reminder of terrible things. In his head, Logan couldn't think of one reason why he liked Alkalai lake. It reminded him of the metal lacing his skeleton. It reminded him of the searing pain every time he released even one of his six adamantium claws. But worst of all, it reminded him of _her_.

Snuffing his cigarette out, Logan went to the edge of the lake, running his finger through the warm water in which he hated. Closing his eyes briefly, he remembered his last memory of her. She was saving them all, she was giving up her life to save them. She had gotten of the Blackbird, and was using her powers to get them out of there safely. She was being brave, but Logan could smell her fear even from the Blackbird.

She had been terrified. Just thinking of how scared she had been made Logan feel like he was being stabbed in the chest. She was scared, and he couldn't save her. He couldn't comfort her, and take her fear away. This was the woman he claimed to love more then himself, and he couldn't even comfort her.

He stared at the placid lake as he stood and wiped his wet fingers on his jean's pant leg. Somewhere at the bottom of that beautiful, but horrible lake was Jean Grey's body, and that killed him. They never even found her body. They held a ceremony for her, yet they never found her body. Never found proof that she was really gone; dead. That hurt him, and at the same time gave him hope that she was still alive.

That, and the fact that he could smell her. He could smell her all the way back in Westchester, and here at the lake, her scent was almost burning the inside of his nostrils as incense would. He just didn't understand, she's been gone for four months. Jean has been **dead** for four months. Why could he still smell her?

"Where are you Jeannie?"

Right then, something began vibrating in his pocket, startling him out of his thoughts. Pulling out an expensive, and sleek looking phone from his pocket Logan growled with annoyance. Phone's weren't his thing, but he had promised the professor he'd carry it around as long as nobody outside of the mansion had the number.

"What is it?" Logan all but snarled into the phone.

"Logan? Are... are you alright?" It was Storm, and Logan almost instantly felt bad for snapping at her. If the professor was busy, he'd have Storm call atleast once every two weeks to check up on Logan. Something that got on his nerves, yet he appreciated all the same.

Rubbing his eyes with his thumb and middle finger, Logan's voice softened. "Yeah, Stormy, I'm ok. You just caught me at... a bad moment." He turned to look back at his, well, one of Scott's motorcycles as he made his way to it.

If Logan could see Storm, he'd know she was frowning. This was how things had been since Jean's death. She couldn't talk to Scott, or even Logan half the time without there being an awkward moment where she knew they had been thinking of Jean. "The professor wanted me to call and see how things were going. He was hoping you'd maybe come back soon."

Logan pulled out another cigarette, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder as he lit it. Taking a drag, Logan exhaled and mumbled with the cigarette in his mouth, "He was, was he? Well you can tell wheels-"

If it wasn't for Logan's dog like hearing, he wouldn't of caught it. He would not of heard the almost silent, familiar voice, asking someone if they thought it was him on the phone. If it wasn't for his hearing, he wouldn't have that sinking feeling in his stomach as he remembered a girl, no, a woman now that he had left back at the mansion. A woman he had promised to protect.

"Logan?" Logan could hear the concern in Storm's voice, as he realized he had cut off in the middle of his sentence.

Taking another drag of his cigarette before dropping it to the ground and stomping it out, Logan put the phone in his other hand, holding it back up to his ear. "Is Marie with you?" There was a pause on the other side, he assumed she had looked up before answering him.

"Yes, she's here."

Logan put a leg over his metal steed, turning it on as the rumble could be heard on Storm's side, he was sure. "Tell her I should be at the mansion by tomorrow. Bye Stormy." Again, a pause. This time he assumed she was confused.

"I will, goodbye Logan."

**Bobby's POV**

After the movie was over, Piotr, Jubilee, and I were talking about what we liked and disliked about it. Rogue listening to our conversation, but not participating. I kind of got the feeling that she hadn't really payed attention during the movie. Kitty had rushed out of the rec room as soon the credits came on, but I didn't question her. A few minutes went by and Jubilee and Piotr both decided they had things to do, and left.

That left me and Rogue.

"So, what did you think of the movie?" I stared at her as I asked. I was almost positive she hadn't really watched, but it was always polite to ask anyways.

I watched her tuck a bang behind her ear, and blush a little. "I, uh, wasn't really paying attention..." I smiled at her confession, and she smiled back. "Want to get some ice cream?"

Rogue loved ice cream. She once told me that besides southern cooking, it was probably her favorite food in the world. That was on our first date, when we went to see a movie. She beamed when I suprised her by taking her by an ice cream shop afterwards, and I didn't want to ruin it by telling her that I didn't like ice cream.

Suprising, I know. Here I am, the so called "Iceman", and I don't even like ice cream. I can't exactly explain why I don't. It's not that it tastes bad, really. I mean, I guess it's **ok**, but I just never really craved ice cream like normal kids or teenagers.

"Yeah, sure." I grabbed Rogue's gloved hand, and my lips slightly turned downwards as she flinched at the contact. I didn't bring it up, but lead her to the kitchen. I wasn't suprised to see Storm there, on the phone. When you live here, you get used to not having alot of alone time.

"I'll get the bowls." Rogue smiled, as she went over to the cabinets pulling two porcelain bowls out as I got the ice cream from the freezer.

"The professor wanted me to call and see how things were going. He was hoping you'd maybe come back soon." I was scooping ice cream out for me and Rogue when we both looked up as Storm said this to whoever was on the phone. I could feel my gut tigthen, as I looked at Rogue who was smiling at me. I was hoping, praying that what she was going to say next wouldn't come.

"Do you think that's Logan?"

I wanted to wince as she looked at me with that excited look on her face. This was how she was when someone so much as said **his** name. It's not that I disliked Logan, really. It's just, that nobody ever made me feel so uncomfortable when I saw them with Rogue.

"Maybe." I smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't be able to tell that I was really hoping it wasn't.

She didn't.

I continued scooping the ice cream out, as Rogue paid close attention to Storm's phone call. I saw Storm pause on the phone, and then look up at us, and again I felt a sickness in my stomach as her eyes caught on Rogue. Storm then turned her back on us, as she replied to the mystery caller.

"Yes, she's here." Another pause. "I will, goodbye Logan." Storm hung up the phone, and turned back to us with a smile on her face. "Rogue, Logan wanted me to tell you that he's coming and should be here by tomorrow."

Great.

Rogue looked absolutely ecstatic, and I swear that Logan could of just stabbed me in the gut with those claws right then and there.


	3. Just You

**Third Person POV**

Ororo Monroe was a goddess in her own right. She had stunning, natural, chin length white hair. However, unlike most people with white hair, Ororo's hair did not change to such a unique color because of her age. Nor was her hair a dull shade of white. As if the perfect contrast to her hair, Ororo's skin was smooth and a chocolate shade of brown. As for her eyes, there wasn't another pair anywhere in the world quite like Ororo's. Sometimes, Ororo's eyes are a dark shade of brown that you could melt in. Other times, however, Ororo's eyes shine fiercely as they glaze over and turn completely white. This is one of the only effects of Ororo's mutation that even allows you to notice she's using it.

So to any passerby that doesn't personally know Ororo, they wouldn't be shocked to find her sitting in a cafe, drinking a cup of coffee with a very good looking twenty year old. In fact, most people that didn't know either of the two personally would possibly even comment on what a good couple they make. That is, if said good looking twenty year old wasn't late.

Blowing a piece of hair out of her face, Ororo Monroe took another sip of her coffee. Looking out the window, little droplets of rain started to hit the glass, slowly at first and then harder by the second. Ororo was a patient woman. However, thirty-five minutes was pushing it a little to far.

Returning to her coffee, Ororo smiled into it as she heard the door open with a ring. She didn't have to look up, she could tell by how quiet his footsteps were that it was him. She tried not to grin to widely when he sat down opposite her.

"Remy don' 'preciate de rain, Stormy." Said good looking twenty year old said.

With this, Ororo looked up and had to hold back a laugh. Across from her sat Remy Lebeau, otherwise known as Gambit, and he was soaked from head to toe. His otherwise nicely groomed, chin length hair stuck to his face as he glared at her with his demonic eyes.

"And I, Remy Lebeau, don't appreciate being kept waiting for thirty-five minutes." Despite her impatience that had grown for him, she smiled at her old friend.

Remy feigned surprise, putting a hand to his chest. "Remy only keep you waitin' t'irty-five minutes? Well den, Remy should of taken more time wit' his flirtations, non?" He flashed her a dashing smile.

Sitting back and crossing her arms, Ororo eyes narrowed to slits. "Don't you tell me that I've been kept waiting because you were flirting with some girl on the street, Remy. After all, you're the one that arranged this little meeting." Thunder crackled outside, and she could feel its vibration under her feet. Despite her unspoken threat, Ororo wasn't actually upset with him.

Reaching across the table Remy placed his hand on one of Ororo's. "Calm down Stormy, you know you de only femme in dis homme's life." He flashed that smile again. "No need t' worry 'bout anot'er woman."

With a smile Ororo snatched her hand out from under his, taking another sip of her coffee. "In your dreams, Remy, only in your dreams. Now tell me, what is this all about? Is everything ok with your father?"

Remy leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head as he put his feet in a chair next to him (which earned him a disapproving look from Ororo, that he decided to ignore). "Remy's pere be bon, chere. Dis be 'bout Remy. 'e need a place t' stay, an' he recall y' invitin' him t' some mansion fer mutants not to long ago. De offer still stand, Stormy?"

Ororo considered questioning Remy on why exactly he needed a place to stay, but decided against it. "There's alway a place for you at Xavier's institute, Remy. I believe you'd make an excellent addition to our team, if you'd like to be." She smiled, genuinely happy that she would be able to spend more time with her old friend.

Remy raised an eyebrow at her in amusement. "Team? Hmm, Remy will t'ink about it once 'e get settled in. Remy was hopin' 'e could perhaps move in t'day, if it be possible." By now, Remy's hands had moved out from behind his head and they were shuffling a deck of cards swiftly with skill.

"I don't see why not..."

Remy grinned at her. "Bon! Den Remy'll..." he looked down at himself and back up at her with a smirk. "Dry off an' change at 'is hotel, and den we go to dat mansion o' yours, non?"

Standing up, Ororo brushed herself off as she led Remy to the door, in which he opened for her. By now, her rain had stopped. "Sure, let me call us a cab."

At this Remy's grin only grew wider. "Dere be no need, chere. Come, it's time fer y' t' meet de other woman." Grabbing her hand, Remy lead her over to an expensive looking motorcycle. "Chere, meet Daniella." He beamed proudly as though he had just discovered the cure to cancer.

Ororo gave him an apprehensive look. "Remy Lebeau, do not tell me you expect me to ride on a stolen motorcycle with you."

Remy gave her a devious look over his shoulder as he swung a leg over the bike and sat down. "Fine den, Remy won't tell y'."

Ororo simply rolled her eyes as she got on behind him, and Remy drove off to his hotel.

For the past four months, Scott Summers has been a shell of himself. He had tried not to isolate himself from the students and the teachers, but he found that that was what he was doing. He also had let himself slightly go with his physical appearance. He would let his facial hair grow for several days before deciding to shave, and he would simply walk around in a pair of slacks and a t-shirt. He hardly left his room anymore, and if he did it was either to exercise, to work on one of her bikes or cars, or to get something to eat. Right now, he was getting something to eat.

Scott didn't deny it; Jean's death had hit him hard. She was his heart, and without his heart, he couldn't live. Something inside of him changed when she died. He didn't have anyone to blame, so he decided to blame himself. If only he had thought of another way. If only he could of switched places with her.

"Hi Scott." It was Rogue who was speaking to him. He offered her a slightly smile before he turned back to his sandwich. "So... how yah been?" Scott frowned slightly to himself. Ever since Jean's death, he's also had days where he just wanted to be alone. Today was one of those days.

Shaking off that feeling, Scott looked up at her from his sandwich. "I'm doing ok, thanks. What's up with you?" He took another bite, waiting for her answer.

Rogue took a seat on the stool across from him. "Nothin' much, really. We had a training session with Storm this morning before she left." She stared at him, and wondered if she should leave him alone. Scott was someone she had always enjoyed having a conversation with, but lately he didn't feel up to it much, and she didn't blame him.

Scott offered a smile, despite his wishes to be alone a moment ago, he did enjoy talking to someone once in awhile. "That's good, gotta keep the new generation in shape. That way we can retire." He smiled at his own little joke, and went on. "So, how're things with Bobby going?"

Something in her expression makes him regret it as soon as he asks. He knows she remembers. She knows he knows she remembers. When Rogue and Bobby had first gotten together, they had a long discussion about Bobby and Jean one day. That was the first time Rogue noticed she enjoyed Scott's company. But now, with Jean gone...

Rogue replied quickly, trying to avoid an awkward silence. "It's going great. Bobby, he's really understanding you know? He hasn't tried to push me into anything. I'm really lucky." She smiled, trying to think of something to get off the subject. "Did you hear? Logan's coming back today."

Scott's jaw tightened just a little bit, and Rogue wondered if she shouldn't have brought it up. "Really?" Scott took another bite, trying to hide his displeasure. Scott never hated Logan. He disliked the way Logan would look at Jean, and the way he'd talk to her in a hushed voice. Now, with Jean gone, Scott didn't know how to approach Logan at all. "Well, I wonder if he'll be staying for long this time."

Rogue nodded her head, but said nothing. She had been wondering the same thing herself.

Ororo ran her hand over the luxurious quilt that had covered the bed she was currently sitting on. The room must have been quite expensive to stay in, but Ororo knew Remy could afford it. His family was wealthy, and if Remy ever needed money he'd steal it. Ororo didn't know if it was right for her to feel relieved that Remy could take care of himself by stealing, but she did.

She grinned to herself as she recalled the look that the man at the counter gave them when Remy arrived back at the hotel with her. , a woman that he hadn't checked in with. She blushed when she had realized what the man must have been thinking, and upon seeing this Remy winked at her as they headed up to his room. If truth be told, Ororo was never attracted to Remy in that way. On the contrary, she almost became his stepmother a few years back. That was something neither of them liked to bring up after her and Jean Luc went their separate ways.

Remy exited his bathroom, now in dry pants as he pulled a shirt over his perfectly toned chest. He raised and eyebrow at Ororo when he saw her in deep thought. "What y' t'inkin 'bout, chere?" He grinned as her head snapped up from the quilt and her gaze met his.

She grinned coyly at him as she replied. "I'm just thinking about all the boyfriends you're going to get when you go to jail for stealing that bike."

Remy furrowed his brows and frowned at her, putting a hand over his heart. "Y' wound Remy, chere." She assumed he was referring to the boyfriend comment when he went on. "Remy's such a good t'ief, he ain't gon' get caught." He flashed his wonderful smile again, as he picked up the small bag he had brought with him.

Ororo just smiled and shook her head as she looked up at him again. "Is that all you brought?" She raised an eyebrow, and stood up.

"Remy like t' pack light. B'sides, he gon' get some new clothes here in N'york." His smile only got wider, as he exited the room and held the door for her. "Now, about dis mansion of yours. Are de rooms co-ed?"

The slap to the back of his head could be heard down the hall.

**Bobby's POV**

"Do you want to see a movie tonight?" It was a simple question, yet the expression Rogue had made it seem like I asked her opinion on politics, and she didn't really talk about it.

"Well, um." Rogue looked uncomfortable, and I was slightly concerned she was hiding something. "Actually..." She was trying to avoid the question.

I grabbed her hand, and looked at her confused. "What is it, Rogue? Is something wrong?" I didn't like that expression. It always meant she was going to say something she didn't really want to bring up.

"I was kinda thinking, you know, since he's been gone for awhile,"

Oh god, I knew where this was going. I felt that feeling in my stomach return. I don't know why, I know Rogue would never do anything to hurt me, and I know that there's nothing going on between her and Logan, but I just don't like the idea of him being back.

"I kinda wanted to see if Logan wanted to hang out. If that's ok with you?" She was looking me directly in the eye. I knew she'd stay if I told her I didn't want her to, but I couldn't do that. I knew that they had a bond, and I wasn't going to get in the way of that.

"No, of course not. You guys have a lot of catching up to do." I smiled at her and she returned it.

My ears perked as I heard a rumbling come up in the driveway. Rogue heard it, and practically yanked me off of the couch and pulled me after her. Part of me wanted to laugh at her excitedness, and part of me want to freeze Logan to death for being able to get this reaction from her.

I stopped and watched as Rogue flung the door open, just as Logan...

wait a minute, that wasn't Logan.

I couldn't contain my smile.

**Remy's POV**

I was just about to open the door for Stormy when it flung open, surprising the both of us. At the door stood one of the most belle femmes I've ever seen. A few feet behind her there was a blonde guy just standing there with a big smile on his face. I grinned to myself, and Stormy raised an eyebrow at the femme.

"Oh, it's just you two." I smirked as the femme said this. Storm smiled; apparently she knew who the femme had been expecting. I couldn't stop myself.

"Sorry t' disappoint, chere. De name is Remy." I grabbed her hand, confused as to why she was wearing gloves in the spring and placed a kiss on it. I could tell she was embarrassed at what she said, as she tucked one of her unique white bangs behind her ear and snatched her hand away, blushing.

"Sorry, I, um, I didn't mean it like that-" I had put her on the spot, and was amused to watch her try and apologize, when Stormy interrupted.

"Rogue, Bobby, this is my friend Remy Lebeau. He's going to be staying. Remy, these are some of our older students." Storm entered and I followed, and we all stood there in the foyer.

The blonde guy, Bobby I assume, came and stood next to the femme, Rogue. "Hi." He crossed his arms and was still grinning which made me want to raise an eyebrow.

"Bonjour." I turned to Rogue. "No need t' be sorry chere, Remy realize 'e ain't exactly dat excitin'-"

She looked mortified, and I tried not smirk. "No! I just, I was waiting-"

The Bobby guy, he put his arm around her and finished her sentence. "She's been waiting for an old friend most of the day, that's all."

**Rogue POV**

I couldn't believe it. I just embarrassed myself, along with offended a new recruit by accident. I was trying to apologize, when Bobby put an arm around my shoulder, and I just looked up at him.

"She's been waiting for an old friend most of the day, that's all." Bobby squeezed my shoulder a little tighter, and I wasn't sure whether to be grateful, or annoyed that he felt the need to stick up for me. I decided to feel grateful, because I knew his intentions were good.

The new guy, Remy, just grinned at us as Storm watched. I had to admit he was really good looking. NO! That's... wrong! I shouldn't say that.

God, when is Logan going to get here?

AN: So, Gambit is introduced into the story. I want to apologize if some of the character's from the movie seem... ooc. I'm used to writing in the comic and evolution genre, but I'm trying to keep them all true to the movie. ALSO, I've already gotten chapter 3 written out, if I get some reviews I'll be more willing to post it sooner ;) Otherwise, I'll just post it once I get 4 and maybe 5 written. I'm not one of those people that won't post if I don't get reviews, but reviews are nice!


	4. Think He Likes Me

**Third Person POV**

Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters was what they liked to call it. In all actuality, it should have been called "Xavier's Institute for Teenage Mutants". It was a sort of sanctuary, a safe place for mutants to go. He had found the place on accident, really. Or rather, **they** had found him. They, of course, would be referring to two of Xavier's finest, Ororo Monroe and Scott Summers. The two were also fondly thought of as Storm, and Cyclops, and they were X-Men.

He had met them after an accident, and according to Scott they "saved his butt from Sabertooth". He recalled waking up in their infirmary. He also remembered believing that he had finally lost it when voices plagued his mind. He also remembered meeting the one woman he thought he had ever loved, Jean Grey. And then finding out the Scott stick-up-his-ass Summers was her boyfriend. He **also** remembered that that was the first day he had met Marie, or as she liked to be called, Rogue.

And here he stood, back at this "sanctuary", and for what reason? To visit Rogue, he had told himself. But that wasn't entirely the truth. Somewhere, deep down inside of the beast that he was, he thought, hoped that if he waited she'd come back. That if he were patient, he would be rewarded with the sight of Jean again, alive and well.

"Gotta stop thinking like this." Logan told himself, as he walked up the long driveway. He hesitated, his hand on the doorknob. He smelt the scents of people standing just beyond the door. Among them was Rogue. He also identified ice boy, Ororo, and scent that reminded him of cigarettes and spices. Then his ears caught something.

"I'm sorry, I- it's not like that! It's not that you're, I mean..."

It was Rogue, apparently apologizing to someone. Logan's jaw clenched momentarily. If that popsicle was giving her a hard time, he'd have a nice long talk with the Wolverine. Almost as thought to answer the unspoken question, someone answered.

"Remy didn't mean t' disappoint such a belle femme such as y'r self, chere. Perhaps, next time, y'll be waitin' fo' Remy, neh?"

Logan instantly realized that at some point in their conversation, Rogue must have mentioned that she had been waiting for him. The fact that whoever the new person was could even think of being someone Rogue would wait for like she did him made Logan want to gut him. Momentarily, Logan felt bad when he realized that Rogue was in fact waiting for him. He opened the door, and found them all standing in the foyer.

"Well, is this my "welcome back" party?" Logan smirked as he closed the door behind him.

**Remy's POV**

"Remy didn't mean t' disappoint such a belle femme such as y'r self, chere. Perhaps, next time, y'll be waitin' fo' Remy, neh?" I smirked, and winked as Rogue turned a deeper shade of pink, and I swear that the blonde boy was starting to feel uneasy. All of a sudden, my empathy picked up a large wave of anger, and a tint sadness, and I realized that the blonde boy must be her boyfriend.

Well, at least I assumed the emotions came from him. That was until the door swung open, and in came a gruff looking homme.

"Well, is this my "welcome back" party?"

My eyes peered over to Rogue. I assumed this was the friend she had been waiting for. I opened my empathy up to her and felt a great deal of joy, and even a bit of infatuation. I looked back over at gruffy, and watched as she all but ran to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Logan, welcome back." It was Stormy who said this, and she smiled as he picked Rogue up in a hug, and placed her back down.

"Thanks 'ro." Gruffy, or Logan, I suppose, looked back down at Rogue. "Hey kiddo, miss me?"

I sensed that Rogue was upset, apparently put down by something he said. However, she hid it so well that if it weren't for my empathy I wouldn't have noticed at all.

"Maybe just a little." She beamed, as he wrapped an arm around her and led her past the blonde, and into the hall.

I turned to Storm and raised an eyebrow. "Dat homme a little old fer her, non?"

As if to answer my unspoken question of whether they were dating, Bobby stomped off, leaving a trail of annoyance behind him.

**Third Person POV**

Logan led Rogue to the rec room, as they caught up on things that have happened since he was gone. "Have you been workin' on controlling those powers of yours?" Logan sat in one of the overstuffed chairs as he asked this, holding back the urge to light a cigarette. He really did not want to have to answer to Xavier.

Rogue sat on the couch, looking at her gloved palms. "Well, not really." She saw Logan raise an eyebrow at her, and went on. "I mean, not seriously. Me and Bobby have tried..." She tucked a bang behind her ear, a nervous habit of hers. "...kissing once or twice. The professor says that he'd like for me to work with one of the students. But, I can't just ask somebody that, you know? I know Bobby would agree to in a minute, but, I mean, I don't want to get his hopes up."

Logan stared at her, and understood why she would be unwilling to ask one of her friends to help her. He'd been a victim to her powers a few times, and it was definitely one of the worst feelings he had ever experienced in his life. Well, one of worst feelings that he could **remember** experiencing in his life. "I'm willing to help you out, Ro-"

"No!" Rogue cut him off, and quickly added after his questioning look, "I mean, I appreciate it Logan, I really do. I just, I don't want to hurt you." That wasn't it, and Logan could tell. She broke under his stare. "Logan, don't take this the wrong way, but when I absorb you the nightmares just won't go away."

Logan frowned to himself. He knew the nightmares she was talking about, and it never occurred to him that she'd have to go through those, too. "Well, if you ever change your mind, you know I'm here for you."

"Yeah, I know." Rogue smiled.

Bobby sat in the library, going over his research paper for World History. He didn't have anything to do since he had hoped to do something with Rogue tonight. However, seeing as she was catching up with Logan, he had to find something to occupy himself.

"Bobby?" Someone sat down across from him.

Bobby looked up, and smiled when he saw Kitty sitting across from him with her laptop. "Hey Kit."

Kitty turned her laptop off, and stuffed it in her bag. "What're you doing in here? I mean, who does school work on Friday?" She grinned.

Laughing a little at the point she made, Bobby shrugged a little. "I just, don't have anything to do, so I figured I'd get it over with. What're you doing in here?" Bobby stuffed his paper into his book, and crossed his arms on the table.

"Wireless connection only works in here. I had to check my email for the weekly newsletter in my computer programming web group." Kitty laughed at herself some, and rolled her eyes. "I know, I'm such a geek. I mean, what kind of person is part of a computer programming mailing list?"

Bobby grinned at her. "You're not a geek. At least you've got a hobby, you know?"

Kitty smiled. "Yeah, I guess. So, do you want to hang out, or something?"

Taking a look at his watch to check the time, Bobby nodded. "Yeah sure, what do you have in mind?"

This time, it was Kitty who shrugged. "I don't know, want to go get some ice cream?"

For the life of him, Bobby didn't know why he said yes.

Remy Lebeau hated being in a room for long periods of time. That's precisely why he left his assigned room as soon as he put his bag in there. Ororo told him she had things to take care of, and left him. This left him alone, and bored. Thus, to cure his boredom, Remy decided it would be fun to snoop around the mansion.

None of the rooms seemed to have caught his interest. Although, he did pass a group of girls that sure seemed interested in him. He winked at them as he passed, which cause them to break into a fit of giggles. Shaking his head with a grin, Remy came to big metal doors that instantly caught his interest.

"Now what would dis room be?" Opening the doors, he found a desk of controls and monitors. Sitting in a swivel chair, Remy looked out of the glass window that separated the control room he found from an apparently empty room. "Now I wonder what dis do..." Hitting a button, Remy's eyebrows raised as the room on the other side of the glass changed from empty, to a chaotic site of destruction.

Getting out of the chair, and heading down the hall to find the hall to find the entrance to the magical room, Remy pulled out some cards and grinned proudly. "Remy t'ink he's gon' like dis place."

Kitty laughed, looking at Bobby as she held her ice cream in one hand. The decided to go to the same place Bobby had taken Rogue on their first date. "Oh my gosh, Bobby!"

Bobby didn't seem nearly as amused, and held back the urge to pout. "It's not **that** funny, Kitty." He crossed his arms like a five year old that didn't get their way.

Kitty wiped her eyes, where tears had formed. "But you're ICEMAN! You don't even like ice cream! How coincidental is that?" She broke into another fit of giggles. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have gone somewhere else." Kitty was about to eat another spoonful of her ice cream when she stumbled and it flung into her face. Now it was Bobby's turn to laugh.

"Oh shut up!" Despite this, Kitty laughed too. Then, she grinned deviously. This made Bobby stop laughing, when he realized what she must of been thinking. His eyes widened.

"Kitty..."

SPLAT.

Rogue and Logan were on their way to the kitchen. It was about eight in the evening, and neither of them had eaten yet.

"I think we've got some pizza left in the-" Rogue was cut off as they passed the danger room and heard a loud explosion. She looked at Logan, and he had the same confused look on his face.

"They schedulin' training sessions this late now?" Logan raised an eyebrow at her, and when she shook her head 'no', they both took off running to the observation deck's door.

Rogue looked through the window as Logan tried messing with the controls to turn the simulation off. Someone was fighting a Sentinel, and was creating large explosions by throwing something that was glowing a vibrant shade of pink. "Is that the- OH MY GOD!" Rogue locked in shock and horror as the sentinel grabbed Remy up in its large robotic hand and hurled the mutant across the scene before them.

"DAMMIT!" Logan got up, knocking the chair over. He looked at Rogue and pointed at the controls. "Try and turn it off!" Rogue nodded, and Logan ran down the hall. He tried opening the doors, but they wouldn't budge because there was a simulation. Aggravated, with a distinct "snikt" noise Logan's claws were out, and he made his very opening through the door.

Remy stood up, rubbing his head. "Now why y' gotta t'row Remy like dat?" Pulling out more cards that glowed pink, and was about to throw them when the scene before him disappeared. "What de-"

Before Remy could blink, he was slammed up against a cold metal wall with metal claws to his throat, and a very angry Logan holding him by the collar. "What do you think you're doin', bub!"

Remy showed no fear, but instead pulled out some charged cards and glared into the face of his attacker. "Mind letting go, mon ami?"

"Logan!" The two men looked over at the mangled door that Rogue had walked in. "Stop you two! What the hell is going on?"

Letting go of Remy, Logan retracted his claws but didn't back away. "You ain't allowed in here alone if you ain't on the team. Especially without someone on the observation deck." Shoving the Cajun back some, Logan stomped past Rogue and out of the danger room.

Remy brushed himself off and looked up at Rogue. "I t'ink he likes me, non?" He couldn't help but smile as her laughter filled the empty room.

AN: So, I'm not happy with this chapter at ALL. I think I did a horrible job, and really tried to rewrite it xx. Maybe later, once I get on with the story, I'll come back and edit it. It's just one of those chapters that have things you need to get known, but don't really like to write it. ANYWAYS, review faster chapters.


End file.
